


[Podfic] Seven Calls

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: “You know he’s not my boyfriend, right?” Sidney asks.Tanger raises his eyebrows. “I know you think he’s not your boyfriend,”Sid  & Geno are in a long-term, long-distance platonic relationship. Apparently no one else seems to get that.Podfic of StormDancer's fanfiction.





	[Podfic] Seven Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994949) by [Fanforthefics (StormDancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/Fanforthefics). 



> Thanks to StormDancer for giving permission to podfic. Thanks to girlmarauders and frecklebombfic for reassuring me about the cover.
> 
> Virtual brownies to anyone who can tell me what reference to the fic I snuck into the cover.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/seven-calls-cover-big.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Seven%20Calls.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:32:52 | 20 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Seven%20Calls.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:32:52 | 22 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Talking to the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3XGBjcICSQ) by Bruno Mars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
